A New Chapter, A New Adventure
by xxxdreamingblossom39xxx
Summary: It's Amu's first day going to middle school! She runs into Tadase and the two talk about the past, including the Guardians and the Embryo. TADAMU! Probably going to be a one-shot collection.


**Me: Oneshot starring Amu-chan and Tadase-kun!**

**Tadase: Oh? What's it about?**

**Me: You'll see!**

**Amu: Can't wait!**

**Miki: Blossom does not own Shugo Chara.**

**Dia: Please enjoy the story!**

A New Chapter, A New Adventure

**-Amu POV-**

It's my first day as a middle schooler! I'm scared and excited at the same time. I wonder what my class and teacher will be like.

"Amu-chan! You can do it!" That was Ran, cheering me on as always.

"Don't worry! We'll be with you," Dia said calmly.

Ever since the battle with Easter, Dia has always been with me. It's great to have her around, keeping me grounded.

"Don't forget, Nagi, Tadase-kun, and Rima will be there. Oh, and Kukai, of course," Miki reminded me.

"Oh, right! Alright then, Mama, Papa, I'm off. See you later," I said, adjusting my cross hair clips so my hair was in its signature ponytail.

(On the way)

"Amu-chan!" I turned around and saw Tadase-kun waving at me.

"Good morning, Tadase kun!" I smiled, glad that I wasn't alone, but also secretly-or maybe not-happy to see him.

Suddenly, I felt uncomfortably awkward. I couldn't hide behind my outer character, but my inner character was still subject to shyness.

"Amu-chan! Don't be afraid to let your radiance shine. Chara change!" Dia whispered.

Suddenly the cross hair clip in my ponytail turned to a golden diamond. I smiled brightly, happy to have gained some confidence for the moment.

"So much lies in store. I can't wait for all the adventures that we are all going to have this year. We may not be Guardians officially, but we will always be together!" I spoke in the calm, yet wise way of Dia. "Right?"

Tadase-kun smiled gently at me and nodded.

The chara change wore off. I blinked, surprised.

"Tadase-kun, I've been wondering. Is there really an Embryo? Because, well, the egg we thought was the Embryo turned out to be Gozen-um I mean Hikaru-kun's-egg," I stammered.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure, Amu-chan. There might actually be one, but we've never seen the true Embryo before," he replied, thoughtfully.

"Has your dream changed? What would you wish for?" I asked curiously.

"I want to be stronger and protect the ones I love, especially you Amu-chan," he turned to me and smiled again. "Amu-chan, do you have a dream?"

I figured that question was going to pop up sooner or later, but now I know what I truly want.

"I want to shine in front of everyone, no matter what I do. To have unwavering confidence in myself and trust in the people I love and care about. I want to sparkle with my own radiance! Ne, Dia?" I turned to the golden-yellow chara and winked.

"All my other selves…I also want to work towards them, of course," I continued, making eye-contact with Ran, Miki, and Su in turn.

We continued walking.

_Tadase-kun and I are so alike. We both have a powerful dream we want to work towards achieving, and we have also had those dreams turn into x-eggs. Me with Dia, and him with Kiseki. _I thought. _We have both doubted ourselves, but we have also both regained the courage to get those dreams back. _

_He truly understands me. _

Dia flew down to Tadase and spoke.

"You shine brightly, just like Amu-chan. Your radiance, once blemished, has recovered itself and now sparkles even more brilliantly then before."

"Dia, Black Diamond turned Kiseki into an x-egg once…" I reminded her.

"Ah, so just like Amu-chan said, those who fall the most should shine the brightest. Amu-chan, I didn't know that…"

She sweatdropped.

I started laughing, and then Tadase joined in. Pretty soon, the charas had also started laughing.

"Hey!" There were Rima, Nagihiko, and Kukai, waving at us.

_This year will be a memorable, unforgettable year. I'm sure of it._

**Me: Uh, so this came out as an inspiration. It was supposed to be about the first day of middle school. But, it didn't quite turn out that way…Maybe I should make a two-shot?**

**Su: Oh? Where did this cake come from-desu?**

**Ran: I want some!**

**Kiseki: Quiet! I'm looking for the Embryo!**

**Me: Sweatdrops. HEY, ARE YOU GUYS EVEN PAYING ATTENTION. **

**Ikuto: Where am I? **

**Me: … You're not a middle-schooler.**

**Anyway, please review! or comment. :)**


End file.
